


Path to No Mercy

by itsukoii



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Hiyuu, Comedy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: After weeks of zero intimacy with his boyfriend, Hiyuu is getting restless. He's needy, he's bored, and he'll stop at nothing to ensure he gets what he wants.





	Path to No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> because the world needs more submissive/bottom hiyuu!!

Hiyuu was bored. He was _bored_ , he decided, as he mindlessly twirled the pencil in his fingers. He sat in his room, at his cluttered desk, with his head in his palm and his fingers playing with the frames of his glasses. He stared at the piece of paper in front of him, the piece of paper that only held scribbles and a half-assed introductory paragraph, but would eventually turn into a fully-fledged college-appropriate essay. Until then, Hiyuu figured he could use a small section of his day to relax _,_ and alleviate his college-induced stress.

Normally, he’d do so by either watching a movie, eating, or sleeping—but today, he decided to carry out the ‘relaxation’ process through something a little more interesting. Hiyuu’s goal was to get some _dick._

~

“Hi,” Hiyuu called as he made his way into the shared living room he and his roommate, Yuuki, occupied frequently. Said roommate also doubled as a best friend, and _tripled_ as a boyfriend. Said roommate/best friend/boyfriend was currently lounging on the sofa, watching one of his favourite Hollywood flicks that Hiyuu didn’t know much about.

Any other day, Hiyuu would have joined Yuuki, even if he didn’t care for the film all that much. He merely enjoyed the company of his boyfriend, no matter the activity or circumstance. But things were different today. Hiyuu wanted sex, and he’d make sure he got it. Plus, the two males hadn’t actually _had_ sex in the past few weeks, at all, because of how occupied they both had become with college assignments and part-time work. Hell, Hiyuu hadn’t even had a chance to masturbate by himself. He needed some relief, and soon. The neglect was really starting to take a toll on his well-being.

“Hi,” came the reply, but Yuuki didn’t care to glance at Hiyuu. The pink-haired male was too immersed in his movie. _Damn him,_ Hiyuu thought to himself, because he knew when Yuuki was absorbed in a trance of watching a movie, it’d be tough to break him out of it.

Hiyuu had an idea.

Rather obnoxiously, Hiyuu went to stand _right in front_ of where Yuuki’s head was planted at the armrest of the couch, putting his hands on his fairly curvaceous hips. His hips, his ass and his thighs were his greatest assets, and this evening he’d be using them to his full advantage. Yuuki couldn’t see Hiyuu’s face from where he was, but Hiyuu was smirking like a mischievous vixen already.

“Hiyuu, uh, can you move— “

“Oh no!”

Yuuki’s words were cut short by Hiyuu’s _considerably bad_ acting role of accidentally knocking his glasses off of his face and allowing them to drop to the carpet. They landed with a quiet _thud_ and, slowly, Hiyuu was bending his body down to look for them. Earlier in the day he had taken note to wear a combo of sweat pants that shaped his ass perfectly, as well as boxer briefs that had the same effect in order to accentuate his assets as much as possible.

Hiyuu knew just how good his ass looked in these fabrics—not long before, he had bent over in front of a mirror to check—and considering his ass was merely inches away from Yuuki’s face, Hiyuu knew this plan was foolproof.

He moved his hands along the ground rather uselessly in attempt to ‘find’ his glasses—well, he could actually see perfectly fine without them, they were mostly for show—wiggling his ass ever so slightly in Yuuki’s view, as to not be too obvious, but definitely putting the offer on the table. Yuuki was _so_ going to give in, and soon. Hiyuu could feel it. With a blush and a bite of his lip, he could imagine his boyfriend lashing out right then and there, pinning him down against the coffee table, teaching him a good lesson, punishing him for being _naughty_ —

And he heard Yuuki groan behind him.

But the groan emitted from his pink-haired boyfriend was definitely a groan of annoyance, and not one of sexual frustration.

“Hiyuu, they’re right there. And you can see perfectly fine without them, what are you doing?” Yuuki reached out to grab them, handing them to Hiyuu, but not before he cursed, “dammit, I missed the best scene in the movie!”

 _I see how it is,_ Hiyuu thought bitterly to himself. _I won’t give up that easily._

“Oh, thanks.” Hiyuu’s tone was flat, devoid of any actual appreciation for Yuuki retrieving his glasses like the good boyfriend he was. Not.

Defeatedly, Hiyuu took the glasses from Yuuki and walked back to his room where he would conceptualize and invent a new master plan.

~

“Yu~ki!” Hiyuu’s sing-song voice radiated throughout the small, shared apartment a little while after their first encounter. The delicious mixed smells of dinner had drawn him out of his room, and he found Yuuki cooking in the kitchen, just as he had expected.

Hiyuu wasted no time making his way over to his pink-haired boyfriend.

“Hiyuu,” Yuuki acknowledged, but not making any move to actually look at Hiyuu. Instead, he focused on the pan he had in his hand, his focus intent on the food that he was currently frying.

“What’re you making us, baby?” Hiyuu inquired, moving closer to Yuuki than was probably necessary—and too close to guarantee their safety around the hot stove. But what was life without a little thrill, right? Especially considering the fact that the two college-students were primarily shut-ins and rarely left their apartment.

“Grilled cheese, is that alright for tonight?”

Hiyuu’s stomach grumbled conveniently, and Yuuki chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hiyuu was hungry, sure. But he was even hungrier for _sex_.

To the right of the stove, there was another section of counterspace, and just enough room in between that counterspace and where Yuuki was for Hiyuu to give another tactic—one he just came up with on the spot—an attempt.

In that empty space between Yuuki and the countertop, Hiyuu turned his body so he was facing to the right of Yuuki. Not so subtly, he leaned his torso down against the counter, allowing his butt to settle itself right against Yuuki’s right hip. He stretched and yawned, extending his body and arching his back as he represented the image of an animal waking up from a nap. His butt pushed back against Yuuki’s hip as he carried out the action.

“That essay we were assigned is tough, isn’t it? I’ve been working on it _all day_ , but nothing seems to be coming to mind. I need a good break,” Hiyuu complained, his tone of voice laced with sultry undertones.

What he really meant by ‘a good break’ was, _fuck me over this counter right now!_

“I know. I haven’t even started.”

_…Hello?_

Was that it? God, either Yuuki was putting up a super-opaque stubborn front, or he was absolutely oblivious to Hiyuu’s advances. Hiyuu didn’t move from his position, though. His ass was still pressing into Yuuki, and his back was still arched, his elbows and forearms resting on the countertop.

Not allowing himself to be defeated by Yuuki’s oblivious demeanor once more, Hiyuu stretched again, this time lifting his body up, arms extended and hands grasping the edge of the countertop.

But before he could make any further movements, the presence he had felt at his ass merely seconds ago, was gone.

“Supper’s finished,” Yuuki enlightened, before stepping away from Hiyuu to grab plates for their sandwiches. _Completely_ oblivious.

 _Just eat me for dinner instead!_ Hiyuu called inside of his head frustratingly, so desperately wanting to speak the words aloud—but went to (begrudgingly) join Yuuki at the table instead.

~

 _Nothing_ was working.

Hiyuu just wasn’t getting it. He thought Yuuki would be _jumping_ at the opportunity to get some tonight, considering how long it had been since they last had sex, but he wasn’t. Was Hiyuu doing something wrong? Were his _assets_ no longer assets?

All evening, he’d been backing up into Yuuki, rubbing on him like a desperate dog in heat. He’d been walking all over the apartment with a sensual sway in his hips. He’d been using that tone of voice that never failed him before. What was it?

Fuck it, Hiyuu was clueless. But he did find the chase fun, as frustrated as he was, and figured he could give it one more go.

~

Giving a knock to Yuuki’s bedroom door, Hiyuu entered when he heard a soft “come in”. When he entered the room, he was presented with Yuuki sitting at his own work desk, presumably caught up in writing a rough draft of the essay they were both assigned.

Hiyuu’s lips lifted into a soft smirk before he made his way over to his boyfriend, walking up behind him and draping his arms around his neck.

“Is… that your essay?” Hiyuu questioned curiously, after noticing the piece of paper was completely blank.

Yuuki leaned back into Hiyuu’s embrace, squeezing his hand tiredly. “Yeah. You were right, it’s a lot more difficult than I originally anticipated. I can’t think of _anything_.”

Hiyuu released Yuuki. He had an idea.

“Maybe I can help you brainstorm,” Hiyuu offered, and before Yuuki had a chance to object, Hiyuu was crawling onto his boyfriend’s lap, facing away from him. As Hiyuu got comfortable, he wiggled his ass directly into Yuuki’s crotch shamelessly, and then innocently, he picked up the pencil and began doodling, knowing Yuuki couldn’t see past him at the piece of paper. He bit his lip when Yuuki started to moan, the purple-haired male grinding his ass down harder into Yuuki’s crotch. _No mercy this time._

“Fuck, Hiyuu…”

~

“Mmph!”

The next thing Hiyuu knew, strong hands were being pressed into his back and forcing his body down hard against Yuuki’s work desk, knocking off his glasses in the process. Although Yuuki’s frame was little, it wasn’t to say he couldn’t be forceful and deliciously domineering when he wanted to be. Hiyuu loved that side of his boyfriend the most, and he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied groan from the power Yuuki was asserting over him so soon.

“You know, Hiyuu, you can’t prance around our apartment all evening like you’ve been doing and not expect punishment,” Yuuki’s voice lowered as he spoke, utilizing the assertive tone he knew Hiyuu liked. “I got the hints. I knew what you were doing, and I wanted to see how far you’d take it. But do you know how difficult it was to watch skimpy little antic after skimpy little antic, and not ravish you right then and there?”

Letting out the breath he was holding, Hiyuu shook his head in the negative. Deep down inside, however, he knew _exactly_ what kind of effects he had on Yuuki, and all evening it was his intention to take advantage of them in every way he could. Deep down inside, he knew Yuuki was going to react this way—and it was what Hiyuu wanted all along. He lavished in the feeling of submitting and having another exert their full power over him. And, considering how long it had been since the pair had sex, he was certain Yuuki was going to be a total _animal_. Just how Hiyuu liked it.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to act out the answer for you, won’t I?”

“Yes, _please_.”

Grinning, Yuuki released his hold on Hiyuu’s back and instead brought his hands to grasp Hiyuu’s wrists, roughly pinning them behind the purple-haired’s back and forcing him into full submission. This act elicited a moan from Hiyuu, sending a jolt straight to Yuuki’s already half-hard cock—a result of the grinding Hiyuu had been doing earlier—, the latter grunting. Said half-hard cock was now pressing itself into Hiyuu’s sweat-pant clad ass, and Hiyuu couldn’t help but grind back into it with yet another soft moan. This time, it was Yuuki’s turn to groan from the contact, whilst moving his hips to grind in a rhythm in time with Hiyuu’s. _God,_ it felt so good for the both of them to finally have this, and Hiyuu was already satisfied with himself for executing out his plan so well. So far, Yuuki was giving him every reaction he could have hoped for—he couldn’t _wait_ for what was to come.

Keeping the rhythm of their hips consistent, Yuuki leaned forward to plant a kiss upon Hiyuu’s blushing cheek, and Hiyuu eagerly turned his head to messily catch Yuuki’s lips with his own. His hot breath intertwined with Yuuki’s, and he gasped when Yuuki started to tug on his lip ring and nibble on his lips. Hiyuu playfully returned the favour, grinning as he did so. He let his tongue emerge from his parted lips to meet Yuuki’s once he nibbled on his pink-haired boyfriend’s plush lips enough, messily intertwining it with Yuuki’s, not giving a care about the saliva beginning to dribble from his mouth.

When Yuuki started to knead the soft flesh of Hiyuu’s ass with his hand, Hiyuu gasped into Yuuki’s mouth and pushed his ass back, trying to get more of that feeling and have Yuuki touch him _more_. He loved being kissed, and he loved having his ass grabbed. He loved being the center of his partner’s attention.

“Mmph… _More…”_

And then Yuuki released his hold on Hiyuu, the latter whimpering from the loss and whining dejectedly when he felt Yuuki back away from his ass and his needy mouth.

“Yuuki, I— _ah!_ ”

The muffled sound of a smack rang out when Yuuki delivered a hard spank to Hiyuu’s ass, smirking as he watched it wobble slightly under his touch, despite the fact it was still covered in the fabric of Hiyuu’s sweat pants. Hiyuu’s back arched as he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, his tongue lolling out and his eyes half-lidded with bliss.

“You whore.”

Hiyuu’s inward smirk at the name simply couldn’t be helped. _Yes, I am_ your _whore._

Playfully, Hiyuu glanced back over his shoulder, his sultry eyes locked on studying Yuuki and his reactions. Biting his lip, Hiyuu wiggled his shapely ass in plain view, relishing in the fact that Yuuki went stiff and his breathing grew quicker. Hiyuu knew Yuuki wanted him, and to his advantage, he knew the littlest actions could set Yuuki off.

“Come get me, Yuuki,” Hiyuu said with a lick of his lips, his voice laced with nothing but lust and sensuality.

“Don’t tempt me just yet. Go get the lube and condoms from my nightstand,” Yuuki ordered, not willing to endure Hiyuu’s teasing any longer, as much as he _did_ love and want Hiyuu’s perfect ass. More than anything, in fact.

Of course, Hiyuu obeyed anyways, the submissive in him taking over. Doing as he was told, he made his way off of the work desk and got the requested items out of the nightstand, walking with a sensual sway in his hips as he did so.

Walking back to Yuuki, he offered him the items.

“Keep the lube,” the pink-haired male instructed firmly, but took the condom from Hiyuu’s palm and slipped it into his pocket. “Now get on your knees and suck my cock.”

Now _that_ was more like it.

“Yes, sir.”

Without a second thought, Hiyuu was kneeling to the carpeted floor, an arch in his back and his face directly in front of Yuuki’s crotch. He glanced up at Yuuki with half-lidded eyes before bringing a hand to his boyfriend’s clothed erection. Yuuki’s breath hitched as Hiyuu began to rub it cautiously through the fabric, the latter licking his lips eagerly as he did so.

Not long after, Hiyuu was tugging on the waistband of Yuuki’s pants and boxers, pulling the articles of clothing down to Yuuki’s mid-thighs and allowing his hardened cock to spring free. Letting out a breath of admiration, Hiyuu couldn’t help but just _stare_ for a moment. Looking at Yuuki from an outsider’s standpoint, one wouldn’t believe the pink-haired male was well-endowed _down there_. But gosh, was he ever. It had the perfect curve for prostate stimulation, and although it wasn’t the longest thing in the world, it was thick enough to fill Hiyuu’s mouth and ass to the perfect amount. No matter how many times Hiyuu got the privilege to suck on that thing or have it inside of him, every time felt like the first. Absolute _bliss_.

Hiyuu loved cock, but he loved Yuuki’s the most.

From above, Yuuki chuckled at the sight of an enamoured Hiyuu. He resembled the image of a child who had just received candy, or a toy they’ve been wanting for a long time. _Adorable_.

As cute as Hiyuu was, it wasn’t enough to deter Yuuki from wanting a good blowjob. Luckily, he didn’t even have to disturb Hiyuu out of his trance, because Yuuki’s chuckle brought Hiyuu’s mindset back to the task at hand—or mouth, rather.

Starting with a couple quick strokes, Hiyuu soon fell into the perfect headspace. Without another moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and swirl carefully around the tip as he tested the waters. This elicited a long moan from Yuuki. Getting head after so long felt so goddamn _good._

Pleased with Yuuki’s reaction, Hiyuu braved further and licked a stripe from the base of Yuuki’s cock to his tip, inducing a twitch in his boyfriend’s cock. Hiyuu licked another stripe along the shaft, smirking as he did so, his confidence rising despite how long it had been since he’d given a blowjob. At first, Hiyuu was worried his skills would be rusty—but judging by Yuuki’s moans and twitches, he was doing just fine.

Hiyuu decided he had prepared himself well enough, and it was time to get down to business. After licking a few more stripes along the sides and dipping his tongue in the slit, he finally began kissing the tip, his soft lips and his lip ring creating immense pleasure for Yuuki already. Not long after, Hiyuu felt a hand lace through his purple hair, tugging not too roughly, but not softly either. Clearly, Yuuki wanted him to get a move on.

He complied. Widening his mouth and giving a few more strokes with his hand, Hiyuu took Yuuki’s cock into his mouth, allowing the tip of it to firstly touch his hard palate, before adventuring further and taking it to his soft palate, nearly to his throat. Hiyuu let out a moan as he did so, the vibrations from his mouth rattling against Yuuki’s cock.

“Oh my god, Hiyuu,” Yuuki gasped, his grasp on Hiyuu’s hair tightening slightly. He began to slowly move his hips into a rhythm, thrusting into Hiyuu’s mouth, gently at first, but soon working up into a quicker pace. Eagerly, Hiyuu began bobbing his head along, the tip of Yuuki’s hot cock hitting the back of his mouth. He controlled his gag reflex to the best of his ability and attempted to take Yuuki even further. Hiyuu moaned again once he was successful, and Yuuki was now grasping his hair tight and thrusting even faster.

Hiyuu would _never_ get tired of being used like this, would _never_ get tired of being filled so deliciously. _Oh,_ he couldn’t wait until his ass got filled the same way. Just the thought of it all made his constricted cock twitch in his sweat pants, already beginning to dampen the front. Hiyuu then fluttered his eyes up to Yuuki as he slowed his pace, sensually lifting his mouth off of his boyfriend’s cock and lapping at the strings of saliva attached to his lips. His face was flushed, and _holy fucking shit_ did he look hot.

Reluctantly, Yuuki held Hiyuu’s head in place for a moment, not allowing him to take Yuuki’s cock back into his needy little mouth just yet.

“Hiyuu,” Yuuki started, looking down into Hiyuu’s dark, puppy-dog like eyes. Goddamn him, he was just too cute. “Take that lube I let you keep earlier.”

Hiyuu compelled, picking it up off of the ground with a confused lift of his eyebrow.

“You’re going to finger your ass as you suck my cock, got it?”

Hiyuu’s eyes visibly lit up at the command. He wanted nothing more than to be filled from both ends. “Yes!”

Yuuki couldn’t help but smirk at Hiyuu’s eager reaction. “Undress yourself and get started, then.”

Being in no position to argue, Hiyuu did as he was told. Starting with his sweat pants, he stripped by hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling the fabric down slowly to his knees, keeping eye contact with Yuuki as he did so. What remained were tight black boxer briefs that shaped his ass perfectly, and were cut just below where his cheeks ended. They were one of Yuuki’s favourites—but sometimes Yuuki lent Hiyuu his thongs to wear, and _those_ would be the former’s number one pick. But, hell, Yuuki thought Hiyuu would look sexy in a burlap sack.

Mostly because he knew what would be _under_ that burlap sack.

Hiyuu blushed under Yuuki’s gaze as he was left in his boxer briefs, palming his straining erection ever-so-slightly. God, he was hard as a rock already, and the two had barely even done anything. The front of his underwear had a visible wet-spot on it, too, from his pre-cum.

Before stripping his bottom half completely, Hiyuu moved his hands behind himself, finding his ass and cupping a cheek in either hand. He knew Yuuki was watching, and he knew Yuuki would get off on watching Hiyuu pleasure himself, even in such a way as this. Hiyuu moaned like a whore as he kneaded his ass, spreading the masses of flesh apart and back together again. His gaze remained at his own thighs and his eyes remained half-lidded, not meeting Yuuki’s ones.

After more kneading and moaning, Hiyuu decided to dip his hands into the back of his underwear, now cupping his ass directly instead of over the fabric. Now, he also had access to his entrance.

Under the fabric, Hiyuu began prodding at his hole, already beginning to breathe quicker as a result of the quick, fleeting touches he gave himself.

It was after that moment Hiyuu decided he couldn’t wait anymore. He peeked back up at Yuuki, who was stroking his erection with parted lips, watching intently on Hiyuu and his every move. Hiyuu felt his skin go up in fire from the thought; he really was Yuuki’s entire world right now, and god, did he relish in the attention. Knowing he was the cause for Yuuki’s hard cock, his dripping pre-cum, his moans and his groans… the thought sent a jolt to Hiyuu’s aching member. He really was a slut.

Slowly, Hiyuu peeled down his boxers to rest where his sweat pants had fallen to his knees, every inch of his skin burning under Yuuki’s gaze as Hiyuu exposed himself, stripping his bottom half to nothing. He groaned as his erection sprung free from its confinements.

“Now, what was it you wanted me to do, _sir?_ ” Hiyuu smiled sweetly, yet oh so _devilishly_ as the name left his lips.

“Jesus, Hiyuu…” Yuuki trailed off, the sight before him overwhelming. “I want you, my little whore, to finger your ass, and suck my cock while you do it,” he commanded, his cock twitching at the tone of Hiyuu’s voice and at the name he was called. Did Hiyuu know how to get him going or _what?_

“Yes, _sir,_ ” Hiyuu smiled once more before obeying. He reached for the lube, popped the cap, and squirted a generous amount on his finger. He wasted no time reaching behind him for his entrance and swirling his finger around it, gasping at the chilling temperature of the lube. After a moment of adjusting to the cold, Hiyuu brought his mouth back up to Yuuki’s cock, eagerly sucking on the head just as he began pushing a finger into himself.

“ _Mmm!_ ”

Hiyuu couldn’t think of a single word to express just how damn good it felt to be filled by something again, even if that something was his lithe finger. His ass took his finger in perfectly, with little burn, and he moaned against Yuuki’s cock, filling his mouth to the brim and working at doing the same at his ass. His finger twisted and thrusted, trying to find the sweet spot that made him go dizzy with pleasure. His tongue licked at Yuuki’s erection, taking it all in, and wow, was he in _heaven._

“Oh, _god,_ you’re so hot like this. Watching your flushed face and your saliva-stained lips, your tongue lapping at my cock like an animal…” Yuuki resumed his grasp in Hiyuu’s purple locks, tugging rather harshly as he thrusted into Hiyuu’s mouth. “Watching as you fuck yourself in front of me…”

Honestly, Hiyuu wouldn’t be able to last much longer at this rate. His eyes began to water as his cock dripped and twitched, his ass taking in two fingers now, whimpering as he fucked himself _and_ got face-fucked.

“Yuuki… _Ah…_!” Hiyuu mewled as he removed his lips from Yuuki’s cock, his mouth wide in a moan as he found his prostate. As promised, he could already feel himself going dizzy as his now three fingers thrusted that spot over and over again. He was going to cum soon, without even needing contact to his aching cock. It took all of his willpower to stop before he did so, wanting so desperately to last long enough to get fucked by Yuuki. His boyfriend’s cock would give him the perfect stretch Hiyuu’s fingers couldn’t, the fill his fingers couldn’t.

Beginning to drool rather lewdly, Hiyuu lapped at the saliva and pre-cum around his lips as he spoke between pants, “Yuuki, please. I need more.”

Petting Hiyuu’s hair, Yuuki smiled at his boyfriend—who, at this point, was more of a toy than anything else, merely something to be used. Not that Hiyuu minded in the slightest. He was Yuuki’s, to be used and played with however Yuuki liked.

“Alright, baby. Get on the bed, on all fours, with your ass in the air.”

Nodding, Hiyuu removed his fingers from his ass and stood up from the ground, letting his sweat pants and boxers fall to the floor. Hurriedly, he climbed onto Yuuki’s bed and went into the position he was instructed to engage in. His forearms lay against the bed, his back arched, his plump ass ready and in the air. He cast a glance over his shoulder, a smirk evident on his lips as he wiggled his hips.

And within the next few seconds, Yuuki was on him like something absolutely _feral._

“Oh, f-fuck… Yes!” Hiyuu’s words resounded out after Yuuki had spanked him once, encouraging the latter to give another smack to the reddening mound of flesh. Yuuki kneeled behind the purple-haired, his hands grasping and kneading his boyfriend’s perky behind after giving a couple of lighter smacks. Hiyuu moaned after every single one, savouring the delectable combination of both pain and pleasure. He _loved_ the way his ass burned after every strike.

Yuuki groaned at the sight, his cock jumping as he gave Hiyuu’s ass a few extra pats. “You just can’t get enough, can you? So _deprived_ ,” he observed, absolutely adoring how needy and readily submissive Hiyuu was.

“No! It’s never enough… Ah, _Yuuki…_!”

Oh _god_. Hiyuu expected to indulge in more lashes to his ass, but in the next moment he was met with something even better. He tried to constrain his gasps and his moans when he felt Yuuki begin to prod and lick his entrance, but to no avail. It’d been so long since he’d gotten eaten out, it felt like sheer perfection. And _oh,_ how skilled Yuuki was with his tongue…

Hiyuu was practically trembling under Yuuki’s control. The way the latter gripped Hiyuu’s ass in hand, how his tongue took no shame in licking long, wet stripes from Hiyuu’s taint to his entrance… it drew Hiyuu insane, reducing him to a mess of incoherent mumbles of _please_ and _oh god, more!_

Before long, Yuuki took pity on his boyfriend and was breaching Hiyuu’s hole with his tongue instead of just teasing the exterior. A smirk made its way onto his lips as Hiyuu was begging for him to go deeper, to go faster. Hiyuu was totally under Yuuki’s dominance at that point, unable to function as he normally would. It just felt so fucking _good_.

Hiyuu began pushing his ass back into Yuuki’s face, fucking himself on the latter’s tongue as best he could. As his face was naturally embedding itself into the bedsheets, Hiyuu let out muffled, louder moans and wails, Yuuki’s tongue prodding deeper and Hiyuu’s muscles taking him in perfectly. He could even feel the mix of lube and Yuuki’s saliva beginning to drip down the back of his thighs, and he felt so delightfully _dirty_.

And then, when Yuuki began pushing in a finger to reach the spots his tongue couldn’t, Hiyuu thought he was done for. The whine that left his lips and the way his hips quivered were a clear indicator for Yuuki to know Hiyuu was in a state of clear ecstasy. Yuuki was always proud of how easily he could degrade Hiyuu into a crying, moaning wreck.

A jolt of Hiyuu’s hips and a soft “there!” let Yuuki know he had found that sweet spot with his finger. Carefully, he began prodding at it gently, as to not overwhelm Hiyuu with pleasure and make him orgasm just yet—he hadn’t even had a chance to fuck him. But just the thought of finally penetrating Hiyuu, being one with him, made his breath hitch and his erection jerk.

Retracting his face from Hiyuu’s ass after giving a few more licks with his tongue, Yuuki curiously peeked over Hiyuu’s hips to take a glance at his cock—which, as expected—was hard as fuck and leaking pre-cum, despite the zero contact to it. The knowledge made Yuuki grin, his eyes narrowing in triumph. He knew Hiyuu could cum simply from anal stimulation. And hell, Hiyuu probably could’ve cum from sucking Yuuki’s cock alone, considering how pent up he was.

“Look at you, you’re leaking,” Yuuki taunted, reaching his free hand down to poke at the slit of Hiyuu’s cock, lifting the corner of his lips into a smirk when the action elicited a moan from the purple-haired. Hiyuu’s hips jerked slightly, his cock sensitive to even the littlest touch. “You’re so _wet_ for me.” He removed his hand and played with the residue of Hiyuu’s liquid on his fingers, watching as it stretched into a string and then break. He wiped it on Hiyuu’s ass and then stroked his own cock a few times, the sight before him so fucking _delicious_.

“Mmph… I’m _so_ wet for you,” Hiyuu mimicked, too lost in pleasure to properly build a new sentence on his own.  

“And you’re going to be even wetter when I finally get my cock into you, won’t you? When I hold you down to the bed, and you’re too weak to fight me back. But even if you could, you wouldn’t, would you? You enjoy submitting to me far too much.” Yuuki’s sultry voice made Hiyuu groan, and all the latter could do was nod his head, still powerless, but the words sent him into a state of total eroticism and need.

Yuuki pushed another finger into Hiyuu without warning, knowing Hiyuu could take the stretch without a problem. Not long after he was adding a third, as well as returning his tongue to the premises, making sure Hiyuu was properly loosened up and comfortable. As Yuuki thrusted his digits in and out, he made note to avoid Hiyuu’s prostate on purpose, keeping him on edge and wanting more. The action made Hiyuu squirm.

“Yuuki…” Hiyuu drawled, need and lust clear as day in his tone.

And that’s when Yuuki knew he couldn’t just sit and watch anymore—he needed to be inside of Hiyuu. The pink-haired male allowed his fingers to scissor inside of Hiyuu’s ass a few more times, watching as the latter’s pink hole stretched and contracted effortlessly, earning more moans out of Hiyuu.

Yuuki removed his slicked fingers, amused at how his boyfriend’s asshole was already pulsing and throbbing and clearly needing more fulfilment, Hiyuu whining at the loss of the intrusion.

“Please, fuck me already, I need it _so bad…_ ”

Who was Yuuki to say no to the begging of his adorable submissive?

“God, I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Yuuki quickly took the condom he had stored in his pants pocket out, ripping the wrapper open and wasting no time rolling it onto this aching cock. He then reached for the lube, squirting a generous amount on his erection, and rubbed the excess on Hiyuu’s pink, throbbing hole.

“Ready, baby?” Yuuki asked as he stroked his cock to evenly spread the lube, as well as make sure he was fully hard and ready to penetrate. He watched as Hiyuu lifted himself back up steadily onto his forearms, his head no longer buried into the bedsheets. Hiyuu glanced back over his shoulder, his lips parted and his breathing quick. With a half-lidded gaze filled with nothing other than seduction, lust, and want, Hiyuu nodded.

“I’ve never been more ready.”

And so, Yuuki planted his left hand on Hiyuu’s plush ass, steadying himself as he used his other to guide his cock towards Hiyuu’s entrance. Slowly but surely, Yuuki began pressing the head inside after letting it nudge against the exterior for a moment, making sure to test the boundaries and make sure Hiyuu was still comfortable. While he entered, he let out a gasp, as did Hiyuu, who was now pushing his ass back and impaling himself on Yuuki willingly.

“Ahh, impatient little thing, aren’t you?” Yuuki interrogated, letting Hiyuu do the work of making sure the former was sheathed inside, smirking at the act, but let out soft sounds of pleasure as Hiyuu took him all in. He didn’t even bother asking if Hiyuu was alright with the intrusion, because if the loud moans being drawn out of Hiyuu’s mouth were any indicator, the purple-haired was doing _great._

And he certainly was. Holy hell, did the stretch and the fill feel _amazing_. Already, his thighs were trembling and his lips parted in constant gasps and groans. He forgot getting dicked felt _this good._

“Start moving, please. Fuck me hard and don’t worry about hurting me. This is what I’ve been begging for _all fucking day_.” Hiyuu impatiently started thrusting himself back onto Yuuki’s cock to prove his point.

Perfect. Yuuki certainly wouldn’t be holding back, then.

Gripping Hiyuu’s ass with his hands, Yuuki dug his fingers into the flesh for stability as he started doing just what Hiyuu had begged him to do. He slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forwards, the smack of his pelvis hitting Hiyuu’s flesh enough force to knock a pleasured cry out of Hiyuu. He grinned sadistically and repeated the action, this time leaving less seconds between each thrust, picking up a quick pace as he repeatedly pulled out and slammed himself hard back into Hiyuu. Hiyuu’s ass jiggled with each hard thrust and Yuuki couldn’t help but deliver another spank to the perfect, round mound.

“A-ah, yes! Again!” Hiyuu cried as he was thrust into, filled to the brim and blessed with the greatest pleasure known to man. He could feel his ass cheeks reddening again from the spank, and maybe even bruising from Yuuki’s grip.

As per Hiyuu’s request, Yuuki delivered another smack to the other cheek, and continued to snap his hips back and forth in a solid rhythm. Yuuki thrusted with so much force Hiyuu had to fist the bedsheets to keep himself stabilized, letting out mewls and moans as he did so. He _loved_ the power Yuuki held over him, how easily he could overcome Hiyuu, and make the latter feel nothing but the sweet release of submission and pleasure. Hiyuu loved a man who had that effect on him.

Yuuki planted his hands on the bed, on either side of Hiyuu’s elbows. He reached his body forward, the anterior of his torso conforming like a puzzle piece into the curve of Hiyuu’s arched back. Yuuki could feel the heat radiating off of the purple-haired’s back, both from the fiery radiation of passion and _sex,_ and that Hiyuu was still wearing his hoodie. Trailing one of his hands under the fabric of Hiyuu’s hoodie, Yuuki could feel the dampness of sweat upon his boyfriend’s soft skin. He could feel every curve and dip of Hiyuu’s smooth stomach.

Yuuki’s fingers on his skin felt like flames, their fleeting touches and the delicate way Yuuki handled Hiyuu with his hands, contrast to how he was absolutely _wrecking_ him from behind. Hiyuu let his tongue loll out of his mouth when Yuuki began trailing his lithe digits lower, brushing ever so teasingly against the neglected cock dangling between his smooth thighs. Even the lightest contact to the appendage made his breath hitch and his body tense, the burning knot in his stomach build…

And then Yuuki denied him that final burst of what he needed to finish, earning a pained gasp from Hiyuu who was on the verge of tears, his vision clouding from the overwhelming sensations, his ass clenching deliciously around Yuuki’s cock as if trying to take him in even more.

At that point, Yuuki’s angle was perfected, and he was hitting Hiyuu’s prostate with every thrust, Hiyuu’s moans making his member throb as it thrusted in and out of Hiyuu. He then ran a hand through Hiyuu’s soft purple locks as he did so, and kissed the top of his head with nothing but passion and love for the man. It was true that their sex scorched with lust, desire and eroticism, but it was evident that the two held very large places in each other’s hearts.

“Oh, Yuuki… Feels so _good_ …” Hiyuu murmured between gasps, absolutely lost in the sensations of getting fucked _hard_. His skin continued to burn as Yuuki’s delicate touches along his torso made their way to his chest, finding one of his nipples and pinching it lightly.

And then Yuuki was lifting him up from the bed, the former’s hands grasping Hiyuu’s pecs tightly and bringing the upper half of the purple-haired’s body to mold against Yuuki’s chest and stomach. In Yuuki’s arms, Hiyuu was a ragdoll, unable to carry out his own movements as Yuuki fucked his ass and held him close. In this position, Hiyuu’s plump behind rippled with even more accentuation, hitting against Yuuki’s hips and emitting a louder smacking sound, which had Yuuki grinning.

Their loud breaths and moans resonated amongst the sounds of sex, and Hiyuu’s got even louder once Yuuki’s arms wrapped themselves protectively around the curves of Hiyuu’s waist, each hand resting on his shapely, feminine hips.

Hiyuu allowed his head to slump back against Yuuki’s shoulder, basking in the feeling of being so secured and so safe. His cheeks flushed as he gazed at Yuuki through half-lidded eyes, giggling softly when Yuuki began to pepper the surface area of his face with innocent pecks and kisses. It wasn’t long before Yuuki was pressing his plump lips to Hiyuu’s ones, savouring another moment of innocence and love before granting his own tongue access into Hiyuu’s mouth. The two men could feel their hot, sweet breaths mingling with one another, the messy exchanging of saliva and the aroma of passionate sex.

One more good thrust to Hiyuu’s prostate had him letting out a cry against Yuuki’s parted lips, and he knew at that point that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Yuuki’s fingers dug into his hips as the former began thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, in an attempt to stimulate Hiyuu’s sweet spot as much as possible.

Yuuki peered down to get a good look at Hiyuu’s neglected cock, noticing how steadily it was still leaking and that it created a wet spot on the bedsheets. He watched with intent as more beads of pre-cum dripped from the tip, down along the shaft and onto the fabric below. Grinning sadistically to himself, Yuuki wondered if Hiyuu was going to cum without any stimulation to his dick—and Yuuki figured he definitely could, but he had pity on Hiyuu wanted to give him the best orgasm he’d had in a long time.

When Yuuki wrapped his hand firmly around Hiyuu’s erection and began pumping steadily, dipping his thumb into the slit and using the pre-cum as lubrication, Hiyuu practically _yelled_. The familiar burning knots resided themselves in both men’s abdomens, in sync with each other as Yuuki’s hand on Hiyuu’s cock stroking in quick timing with his hips’ thrusts.

Hiyuu couldn’t hold on any longer.

Neither could Yuuki.

“Oh my god, Yuuki, I’m going to— _a-ah!_ ”

“ _Hiyuu…_ ”

Sticky spurts of Hiyuu’s white cum were now dripping down Yuuki’s hands and onto the bedsheets, Hiyuu gasping and moaning and his eyes releasing small beads of tears, absolutely overwhelmed with sensation. His body jerked and tensed. Weakly, he thrusted his ass back against Yuuki’s cock in order to give him the same pleasure, and before long, Yuuki was holding Hiyuu tight in his grasp and his body was convulsing, releasing his semen into the condom while his erection was still buried in Hiyuu’s hole.

For a few more moments the two rode out their intense orgasms, Yuuki milking the last of Hiyuu’s cum from his cock, Hiyuu's muscles involuntarily clenching tightly around Yuuki’s member and giving him the same form of pleasure.

Hiyuu’s chest heaved as did Yuuki’s, and the former reached up his hand to settle on Yuuki’s jawline. Hiyuu held him, staring up into his eyes without saying a word. He didn’t need to.

Smiling softly, Yuuki leaned down to give him a long peck to his lips, savouring the sweet taste of Hiyuu’s mouth.

And then Yuuki was holding Hiyuu tighter, carefully leaning their bodies forward, placing Hiyuu back down onto the bed and rolling him onto his back. Yuuki retracted his hips from Hiyuu and removed the used condom, placing it in the trash that was placed conveniently close to the bed. He then reached for some tissues and began wiping up Hiyuu’s fluids, crawling over Hiyuu as he did so, placing his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s hips.

“Was it everything you were wanting?” Yuuki finally asked after a moment of just staring at his beautiful, spent boyfriend, Hiyuu’s whole body flushed and glistening with sweat, his chest only now beginning to fall back into a regular breathing pattern.

Hiyuu bit his lip cutely and wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him softly.

“Everything I had hoped for and _more.”_

Yuuki chuckled. “Also, I can’t believe you drew dicks all over my essay earlier.”

“Hey! It was my last resort!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are so very much appreciated! ❤︎  
> and if anybody has any ideas for more submissive/bottom hiyuu fics, i'd love to hear them! i'd love to write more, and even have a few already planned!


End file.
